A Musical Connection
by Flaming.Transexual
Summary: Summery inside...:D
1. Chapter 1

A Musical Connection

summery: Kagome is a modern girl with a musical talent.When one day she audions for a lead in the "shattered soul".  
It would have been a great deal if not for one thing...  
The lead gutairst is a sexest pig with a ego the size of canada!  
Kagome soon find out she only has a month to practice before her first gig...and a serten someone is her vocal coach...  
oh boy...  
will they pull it off ar crash and burn?  
and will kagome be able to restist his arrogant ways?  
inuyasha/kagome  
sango/miroku  
sesshomaru/rin

Chapter 1

Kagome sped through the busy street of L.A. California. She was your average girl. She had just recently graduated and gotten her degree in musical arts by the time she was twenty one, not to mention top in her class.

But it wasn't always like that.

Kagome's mother and sister had moved out after her mother and father got divorced. Her Father got her younger brother's custody and her mother got the girls. So, Kagome was forced to grow up in a house filled with girls.

When Kagome had turned 15 Hitome, kagome's mother remarried. That didn't go over to well. After the marriage was final he dropped his 'lovey dovey' act and showed his true self. He would beat Hitome and harass the girl's day in day out.

By the time the girls were 17 Hitome had gotten a divorice and her girls moved away from their family home and bought a Shinto shrine; naming it sunset shrine.

Kagome's older sister, Kikyo disappeared some time later saying she got a job as a vidio editer, Much to Kagome's relief.

Kikyo never made things easier for her always teasing her and taunting her. Sure most sister do that but not to the point of tears.

Right after the divorce she blamed Kagome for every thing.

But that was behind her.

Now she lived with her best friend Miroku at a beach house on the shore line, with a perfect view of the sunset every night.

Kagome turned a corner at her intersection, glancing at the flyer in her hand to check directions; she pulled into the recording studio.

The parking lot was filled with expensive cars and cheap imitations.

Kagome slung her black and pink guitar over her shoulder and pushed her way though the crowds at the door.

She wore small leather skirt that reached mid thigh and a studded belt hung loosly off of it.Her shirt was a tank top that hung loosly on one shoulder,it was decorated in blue cyristals over the black fabric.

Once inside she took a number and waited for her number to be called.

This was probably her only chance at the big time.

When she had read the flyer someone had attached to her car window she almost jumped for joy. 'Seeking Talent' it turned out one of the members of the "shattered jewel" had gotten pregnant and could no longer perform.

Just her luck…the band was the same band as her friend and roomate played in.

"Higurasi"

With a shake of her head she headed to the far doors at the end of the halls where the addions were being held.

The audition room was dimmer than the waiting room. The back wall of the room was cover in screens with a different color for each one.

To the front was a table where the band sat staring her down. At the end of the table sat a young woman her hair was up in clip with strand falling over her shoulders. Her outfit consists of a pink and black dress that went around her neck and revealed her back. In the front of each band member was a name plate hers read 'Sango'.

Next to her sat the all too familiar Miroku. His hair was pulled to the nape of his neck easily. He wore a black shirt that read in purple writing: Hentai Warning duck for cover, and a pair of black shorts.

Continuing down the row was a young male in red. His shirt read: Aww crap you're trying to cheer me up again… in dingy writing. He to was wearing a pair of khakis.

But what caught her attention was his drool worthy eyes of ember and hair the color of the snow. His name plate read 'Inuyasha'.

Finally the last of the row was another young woman. Her hair was pulled to the back of her head with chopsticks running though it. She wore a pink lose fitting tank top and a back skirt that reached her knees. Her stomach was slightly bulging signaling that she was in her first trimester of pregnancy. With a name plate of 'Rin'.

"Alright let get this over with," InuYasha growled lowly "What one more horrible untalented person".

Kagome glared at the silver hair man but began her song any way. It was on of the ones she had written herself.

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Every time my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

The band stared in aw at kagome's voice and the emotion she showed with her song. Kagome plucked at the string of her guitar and became part of the song.Her eyes glazed over and she seemed lke she was in a trance.

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake

I look back at yesterday

And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming, please no more

Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done

For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake

I look back at yesterday

It's not so easy to forget

All the marks you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And everyday afraid to come home

In fear of what I might see next

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love you gave

And every morning that I wake

I look back at yesterday

And I'm OK

I'm OK

Kagome struck the final cord and finished off. She looked up to the band and narrowed her gaze on Inuyasha.

"How was that for untalented asshole?" Kagome said glaring at the hanyou.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me…or are those ears on your head just for decoration?" Kagome sneered sarcastically.

Inuyasha's face was red with anger and looked like he was about to pop.

He growled a low threatening growl and jumped over the table. He growled again and stared at Kagome leaning in so their faces were inches apart.

"Listen bitch, No one talks to me like that and I'll be damned it I let some worthless Wench start. So if you were smart you would keep your trap shut and leave before I get really mad. That is unless you want to see if these claws are real." Inuyasha said in a dark tone almost a whisper.

Kagome didn't back down she glared at him full force and said in plain English said: "Fuck you"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and her blunt response….most women would be crying and screaming by now. Why not her?

"You see, I'm known for being bold and I don't give a shit what you think or don't think. I don't listen to anyone, like hell I'll listen to you."

The group had watched the exchange with wide eyes. This has never happened before…no one was stupid enough or brave to stand up to Inuyasha but maybe Miroku and Kouga, but never someone of the opposite sex.Miroku was trying desperately trying not to laugh, if he knew Kagome she wouldn't leave until Inuyasha was black and blue.

"Okay…Kagome." Miroku said in a warning tone, saying it was enough.

Pouting she turned and put her guitar back in its case.

"Well what did you guys think?" Miroku said "Personally I have to undoubtly say yes."

Sango gave him a black stare "You're just saying it because she's wearing a skirt".

"EWW! Sango she's like a sister to me which reminds me…Kagome what are you doing with a skirt that short?"

"Whatever Miro." Kagome said disdainfully

"I say yes" Rin said cheerfully beaming a toothy smile.

"Me too" Sango said satisfied Miroku wouldn't try anything.

"No fucking way!" Inuasha yelled loudly.

"To bad three out of four Inu, Which means she's in." Sango said smirking a devious smile.

"Welcome to the band Kagome!your first Concert will be in a month to prepare you for it." Rin said as she stood and welcomed Kagome to the band.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and smile a menacing smirk.

"Well I guess you better get used to me Dog-Boy."

With a "Thank you" to the rest of the group she left and headed to her car.

Once she was in the parking lot she looked around to she if anyone was watching.Satisfied that no one was she let loose a high pitched squeal and jumped around in a circle doing her happy dance before she drove off.

TBC…

A/N: Okay this is obesly going to be a Kag/Inu

Criticism is welcome just don't fry and grill me

Read and Review

And I suck at grammer and spelling so you have been warned.The song is not mine either it is by Christina Agulaira.

R&R

BY:Merisusa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A Musical Connection

Chapter 2

The next day Kagome awoke to the sound of banging on her bedroom door.

" ugh..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome ignore the loud voice and snuggled deeper into her cocoon of blankets.

The banging had stopped but the voice was determined to wake her sleep hazed mind.

She rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

"Kagome, Get the hell out of bed!"

" Wake me up later, Miro..."

"Dammit! Get out of bed Wench!"

Kagome's eyes shot open at the pet name. Inuyasha was leaning over her head glaring at her.

"AHH!" Kagome yelled, shocked at his presence.

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

" What are you doing here at," she looked at the clock ,"Six in the morning!"

" Well I was here at five but Miroku wouldn't let me in."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and rolled over, dead set on going back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha growled.

He grabbed hold of her blanket and yanked it down to her ankles, despite her protest.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Kagome was in nothing but a lace babydoll.

"You Idiot!" Kagome yelled as she pulled the blanket to her neck.

"Me! I wasn't the one that was sleeping naked!" Inuyasha pointed a accusing finger at her.

"I wasn't naked!"

" Damn near close!"

" Get out!"

Inuyasha growled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"What a arrogant little prick!" Kagome fumed hotly.

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"Good asshole!"

Kagome got up and began to search through her room for something to wear.

She came out of her closet ready to face the day...or as ready as she was ever going to be.

She wore a strapless tank top and a school girl skirt in red and black, with chains hanging from it. Her shirt had a picture of a red rose on it.

Her hair was styled in pigtails and her make-up consists of eyeliner and masscara, and a clear lip-gloss.

Around her neck she wore a felt chocker decorated with a small black rose.

Taking a deep breath she left the safety of her room.

Inuyasha was no where in sight...thank god.

Kagome wandered out to the kichen, planing on getting something to eat.

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen tabled eating her food!

"I thought you left." Kagome said dryly, taking a bowl and filling it with cereal.

"Sorry to ruin your plan." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome began to eat. After she finished she put the dishes in the sink and came back over to the table.

"Why the hell are you here?"

" It's not like I want to be here." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Then why are you?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because...they made me." Inuyasha pouted.

"Why?" Kagome asked a bit skeptical.

"Because we have a concert in less that a month and whether I like it or not you are part of the band. Since this concert will tell if we got it or if we suck, I got to help you and vise versa."

" Help with what?" Kagome asked

"If we got a concert we got to practise, but first we have to decide what to sing, and have to work on your vocals." Inuyasha said firmly.

Kagome did a impressive growl for a human.

"But can't someone else train me...anyone but you?" Kagome said, with a look of disgust on her face.

Inuyasha glared at her and bit back the rude remark on the tip of his tongue.

"No, no one else sings besides me and Rin."

" What about Rin?" Kagome asked.

There was no way she was spending a whole day with this retard, much less a month.

"No, Sesshomaru will not let her leave the house or be under any stress what's so ever." Inuyasha said, he was beginning to loss his patience.

"Who's that?"

" That's my brother and Rin's husband." Inuyasha said.

"But I don't want to be stuck with you…"Kagome whined. She suck out her lip and pouted.

"And you think I do?"

"Of course, you should be lucky just to be in my presence." Kagome said firmly with her nose in the air.

"Ya right, when pigs fly." Inuyasha snorted.

"Look out the window lately?" Kagome said dryly.

"Listen bitch I've had it to here with you," Inuyasha held a clawed hand to his neck, "And frankly I think you should take that smart ass talk and shove it up your ass for all the good it's going to do!" Inuyasha yelled, standing from his chair.

"If you don't like it, then get the hell out of my house!" Kagome retorted pointed to the door.

"I told you already, I was forced to be here!"

The two glared at each other, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"FINE! But I will make this experience a living hell for you!" Kagome warned.

"Trust me you already are." Inuyasha muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha replied hastily.

"When do I have to start this?"

"Now." Inuyasha said with a nod of the head.

Kagome rolled her coffee eyes and head to the door, grabbing her keys and purse on the way out. They two hot-headed musicians drove to the studio, in different cars.

They hurried into the studio to start. They went into the main lobby and rode to the top floor on the elevator. The room was painted green and white. To the left a large piano sat, on the other side of the room their was a set of drums and a spare keybord. A guitar setup with four in a row sat ageist the far wall and a desk for writing lyrics sat, a small microphone placed on the table.

"Ok let's start." Inuyasha said with a clap of the hands.

They practiced a few notes, Inuyasha pointing out what she did wrong and she did it again.

The two were civil and somewhat quiet. Exept when Kagome yelled that it was fine and Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about.

They practiced deep into the evening; by the time seven came around they had one song down pat.

"Why don't you try singing it again?" Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair. Her wore a pair of plain black jeans and a blue t-shirt that read: You don't like me? Well fuck you every one else does.

"But I want out of here, to be free of your ugly ass!"

"Sing and you will be sooner." Inuyasha mocked a smug look on his face.

Kagome scowled but continued anyways.

I can't run anymore,

I fall before you,

Here I am,

I have nothing left,

Though I've tried to forget,

You're all that I am,

Take me home,

I'm through fighting it,

Broken,

Lifeless,

I give up,

You're my only strength,

Without you,

I can't go on,

Anymore,

Ever again.

My only hope,

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace,

(To walk away from you)

My only joy,

My only strength,

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power,

My only life,

(And love is where I am)

My only love.

I can't run anymore,

I give myself to you,

I'm sorry,

I'm sorry,

In all my bitterness,

I ignored,

All that's real and true,

All I need is you,

When night falls on me,

I'll not close my eyes,

I'm too alive,

And you're too strong,

I can't lie anymore,

I fall down before you,

I'm sorry,

I'm sorry.

My only hope,

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace,

(To walk away from you)

My only joy,

My only strength,

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power,

My only life,

(And love is where I am)

My only love.

Constantly ignoring,

the pain consuming me,

But this time it's cut too deep,

I'll never stray again.

My only hope,

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace,

(To walk away from you)

My only joy,

My only strength,

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power,

My only life,

(And love is where I am)

My only love,

My only hope,

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace,

(To walk away from you)

My only joy,

My only strength,

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power,

My only life,

(And love is where I am)

My only love.

Kagome took a deep breath and blew out air.

"How was that?" Kagome asked as she took a drink of water.

"O.K, you finally got it…it took you a few tries but you finally did it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh and I'd like to see you do better!" Kagome yelled out raged and offended.

"You stupid Wench…I didn't mean it that way!"

"Why don't you prove that you can do better you little bastard!"

"This isn't a compition! We are supposed to work together!" Inuyasha yelled,fist balled at his side.

"Ha! That's a laugh! Me work with you? I told you once already…I will make this living hell for you!"

Inuyasha glared at the hot-headed girl and silently cursed.

"Fine! you want me to so so damn badly? Then I will!" Inuyasha took up one of the guitars ad plucked a few string: then he began to sing.

Lay me down  
Wash this blood off my hands for me while i cry, cry out  
Dont let me die before i go to sleep  
And i cant keep going  
But i cant start again

The road i walk is paved with broken promises i've made  
At least a million i've fallen  
But never will i break

These walls i make  
They could hold me in and hold me back today  
Oh but tomorrow's new and i'll walk right out and walk right over you  
If you hear me screaming  
Please dont let me fall again

The road i walk is paved with broken promises i've made  
At least a million i've fallen  
But never will i break

My time is on its way  
I'll fall but i wont break

The road i walk is paved with broken promises i've made  
At least a million i've fallen  
But never will i break

The road i walk is paved with broken promises i've made  
At least a million i've fallen  
But never will i break

Kagome stared in shock as inuyasha played the final cords.His voice was like silk and velvet and it sent shiver's down her spine.Uncoutiously she ran a hand over her arms and tucked a stray strand of hair befind her ear.

"Well? You happy now wench?"Inuyasha shot uncomfortable with her silence.

Kagome glared at him and narrowed her eyes further and pursed her lips.

She spun on her heel and left the room without saying a word.

'What the hell was that!' he thought as he chased after the stubborn girl. 'This is going to be a long month.'

TBC…

The songs were NOT mine

The one Inuyasha sang was by Three doors down called "Never will I break"

And the other was "October" By evancesses


End file.
